


Sherlock High School

by WriteNow



Series: Sherlock High School [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is looking for a place to stay in London and his old headmistress, Mrs Hudson, could hold the answer. This is a fanfiction about the Sherlock characters as high school students.





	Sherlock High School

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic. The chapters are short but they update frequently. Please kudos, comment and subscribe.

Sherlock Holmes needed somewhere to stay while he was attending Shipsaw High School. His parents had forced him to come. He knew that nobody would want to share a flat with him and he didn’t want to be in cheap accommodation. The whole situation was impossible. If he wanted a nice place, he had to find someone to share with him. But he couldn’t find anyone to share with him. He didn’t have any friends. He didn’t even know anybody in this part of London. It was safe to say that he’d have to find a cheap place.

Mr and Mrs Holmes had made a list of 20 possible flats, but Sherlock didn’t like the sound of any of them, and he especially didn’t want to spend two days looking around boring buildings with his insufferable mother and father. They were constantly bothering him. They always wanted to see what he was looking at on his phone, what he was doing in his room and where he went after school. They couldn’t leave him alone. It was extremely annoying.

 

One other option was for Sherlock to stay with his brother, Mycroft. Sherlock’s brother was always busy, always annoyed and always in a rush. Mycroft didn’t have any time for Sherlock and the tine he did have he spent telling him off, making fun of him and criticising him. Mycroft was far too busy with his internship in the government to be looking after a 15-year-old boy. Especially a 15-year-old boy like Sherlock. But that was perfectly ok with him. It just meant he’d have to find some other way to afford London property.

 

“Here we are!” Mrs Holmes said, as they stopped outside a disgusting grey building. Some of the windows were broken, the walls had strange red and green patches on them, and part of the outer wall was crumbling, on one side. “It’s not too bad. It just needs a bit of sprucing up, that’s all. I’m sure you could settle in here.”

 

“The zombies have certainly managed,” Sherlock replied. He was not impressed.

 

“Let’s have a look inside,” Mr Holmes suggested, trying to defuse the tension.

 

The inside of the building was no more impressive than the outside. There was damp on the walls, holes on the floors and the rooms were tiny.

 

“There is no way I’m living here,” Sherlock announced, as a rat scuttled across the floor.

 

“I understand what you mean. Still, not to worry, I’m sure we’ll find something. We still have 19 other possibilities to look through.”

 

Sherlock sighed. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

 

* * *

 

By the 10th property, Sherlock needed some time away from his parents. After a lot of negotiation with his mother, Sherlock was given permission to sit in Green Park for half an hour, while his parents went to a coffee shop.

 

He sat down on a bench and played his favourite game, Deduction. The budding detective watched the passers by and made observations about them. He guessed what hand they wrote with, what their job was and what their hobbies were, along with any other interesting facts. He had just finished with the left-handed doctor who enjoyed sewing and playing video games, when he spotted someone he recognised. His old teacher from primary school, Mrs Hudson.

 

Mrs Hudson had moved to London after she married a man with lots of money. They had later divorced, but she won some property in the city and lots of money, in a court battle. Mrs Hudson was the only person who Sherlock could confide in, for several years. In return, Sherlock had got exceptional grades and, when people asked him the secret of his success, he attributed it to Mrs Hudson. She was promoted to headmaster. When she saw him, she stopped and came to talk to him.

 

“Sherlock!” she said. She gave him a huge hug, but when Sherlock stiffened up, she pulled away. “I forgot, you’re not a hugger.”

 

“It’s nice to see you, Mrs Hudson.”

 

“So, what brings you to London?”

 

“I’m moving to Shipsaw High School and I need to find a place to stay.”

 

“Have you seen anywhere you like?”

 

“No. We’ve looked around 10 properties already and they’ve all been terrible. No wonder they’re the only places available. I’ve looked everywhere and the only places I can afford are disgusting.”

 

“Hmmm. I might have something that can help you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know that I own property…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, I have a flat that I would be willing to rent out to you. 221B Baker Street. It’s only a couple of streets from Shipsaw High School.”

 

“Really? Can I look around?”

 

“Sure. I’m going back there right now. You can come with me.”

 

“Thanks. I’m just going to call my parents to tell them where I’m going.”

 

After some explanation to Mrs Holmes, Sherlock followed Mrs Hudson to Baker Street. It seemed like a lovely area and all of the houses looked expensive. 221B was a large flat. There were no nasty surprises. It was large, spacious and clean. It was ideal.

 

“Do you like it?” Mrs Hudson asked.

 

“I…love it,” Sherlock replied. “When can I move in?”

 

“As soon as you like. There are two bedrooms so if you find a friend you can split the rent with them.”

 

“How much does it cost?”

 

“£2500 per month.”

 

“I can’t afford that,” Sherlock admitted. He was disappointed. It seemed like the ideal place.

 

“But…I like you, Sherlock. I can give you a special deal. I’d rather have you in my house, than a bunch of rowdy students or noisy babies. You can have it for £1800 per month, and if you find someone to share with you then you only have to pay have the rent.”

 

“Thank you so much, Mrs Hudson. I really appreciate the favour.”

 

“Do I take it that you’ll be moving in?”

 

“Definitely. Let me call my parents to tell them. We can actually enjoy the rest of our day, instead of looking at properties.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock phoned his parents and they got the tube to Baker Street, then walked to the flat. They wanted to see the flat for themselves. In the meantime, Mrs Hudson made Sherlock a cup of tea. “But remember, I’m your landlady, not your housekeeper,” she reminded him.

 

Mr and Mrs Holmes buzzed on the door and Mrs Hudson led them upstairs so that they could look around the flat. “This is very nice. Very nice indeed,” Mrs Holmes said, looking around the rooms. “How much does it cost?”

 

“£1800 per month.”

 

“We could make that work,” Mrs Holmes thought. “What do you think Sherlock? Would you be happy living here?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Great. Mrs Hudson, what’s the soonest Sherlock can move in?”

 

“Anytime,” Mrs Hudson replied.

 

“How about next Monday?” Sherlock suggested. “It would give me some time to get settled in before school starts.”

 

“Fine with me,” Mrs Hudson replied.

 

“Absolutely,” Mrs Holmes agreed.

 

“Perfect,” Mr Holmes added.

 

Sherlock Holmes had found his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that. Please give kudos, subscribe to see more of my works and comment to tell me what you thought of my work. I really value your feedback.


End file.
